iReturn To Seattle
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Carly is back in Seattle so Sam and Freddie head back and start up iCarly again. Meanwhile, Cat releases her true feelings for Robbie and they get married.


Chapter 1

"Freddie these past few months have been great." Sam said.

"I know Sam." Freddie said.

"I'm scared to tell Robbie that I want to marry him." Cat said.

"Don't be a scaredy Cat." Freddie said.

"Ha ha ha ha." Cat laughed.

"I'm being serious." Freddie said.

"Why are you scared to tell Robbie that you want to marry him?" Sam said.

"I don't know." Cat said.

"You can tell him. It's not a big deal." Freddie said.

"Okay I'll tell him now." Cat said.

"You do that." Sam said.

"She shouldn't be scared to tell Robbie that she wants to marry him." Freddie said.

"Yeah but it's Cat." Sam said.

(Freddie's phone dings)

"Hey I got a video text from Carly." Freddie said.

"So did I." Sam said.

"I'm going to play it." Freddie said.

"Sam Freddie I'm heading back to Seattle. I miss doing iCarly so I hope I can see you soon." Carly said.

"Whoa Carly's going back to Seattle." Freddie said.

"I guess we should move back." Sam said.

"Sup people." Dice said.

"I told Robbie I want to marry him and he said yes. What's going on?" Cat said.

"Is something wrong?" Dice said.

"Cat listen. We got a call from Carly and she's back in Seattle so Freddie and I are heading back." Sam said.

"What?" Cat said.

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you're going back to Seattle?" Dice said.

"Carly graduated college and she misses iCarly so she's heading back." Sam said.

"What am I going to do?" Cat said.

"Cat you're 25 years old. You can live on your own now." Sam said.

"Plus you're going to marry Robbie." Freddie said.

"Well it was fun spending these past few years with you." Cat said.

"You too." Sam said.

"I'm really going to miss you." Cat said.

"Me too." Dice said.

"You can call me anytime you want. You have my number." Sam said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"You can call me too Cat. You added me to your contacts when we first met." Freddie said.

"Alrighty." Cat said.

"Cat can you give me Freddie's number?" Dice said.

"Sure Dice." Cat said.

"Let me get my stuff." Sam said.

"I need to get my stuff too." Freddie said.

"It was cool having one of the iCarly girls as a neighbor." Dice said.

"I'm really going to miss Sam." Cat said.

"I'll miss her too." Dice said.

"Okay we got everything." Freddie said.

"Bye Cat. Bye Dice." Sam said.

"Bye." Freddie said.

"Bye Sam. Bye Freddie." Cat said.

"Have a nice ride back to Seattle." Dice said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Gracias." Freddie said.

"Well bye." Sam said.

"Adios." Freddie said.

"See ya." Dice said.

"Bye." Cat said.

Chapter 3

(Sam & Freddie arrive at Seattle)

"Oh great Puckett and Benson are back!" Lewbert yelled.

"Nice to see you too Lewbert." Sam said.

"He hasn't changed." Freddie said.

(Lewbert growls)

"This brings back memories." Freddie said.

"Whatever let's head to 8-C." Sam said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

(Sam knocks on Carly's door)

"Coming." Carly said.

"Carly." Sam said.

"What's up." Freddie said.

"Sam Freddie let's start iCarly again." Carly said.

"Oh Gibby and Spencer are here too?" Freddie said.

"Yeah Carly invited us." Gibby said.

"Just like old times." Spencer said.

"I got my web stuff. Let's go to the studio." Freddie said.

"Our fans will be excited." Gibby said.

"Did you have fun in Italy Carly?" Spencer said.

"Yeah it was so fun Spencer. I wish you were there." Carly said.

"Ah." Spencer said.

"Wow the studio hasn't changed at all." Sam said.

"This beings back lots of memories." Gibby said.

"Yeah and that hammer that almost killed me is sill there." Carly said.

"I'm surprised." Spencer said.

"I missed Seattle." Carly said.

Chapter 4

"In 5, 4, 3, 2." Freddie said.

"I'm Carly." Carly said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"And this is iCarly." Carly and Sam said.

"We're back online." Carly said.

"Where nobody can tell us what to do." Sam said.

(Sam pushes her cheer button)

"Tonight on iCarly we're going to start off with Happy Baby Sad Baby." Carly said.

"With Baby Spencer." Sam said.

"Yay that's me." Spencer said in his baby voice.

"Is baby happy that iCarly is back?" Carly said.

"Yay." Spencer said.

"Does baby like vegetables?" Sam said.

"Boo." Spencer said.

"I missed this." Gibby said.

"Me too." Freddie said.

(Cut scene)

"iCarly presents The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father Two His Two Children Named Fuffley and Peeta." Freddie said.

"Father." Freddie said.

"What?" Gibby said.

"Can we have food now?" Freddie said.

"We haven't ate for years." Sam said.

"No. Pluck my toe hair." Gibby said.

"Oh father why." Freddie said.

"Okay that's it for iCarly. Until then I'm Carly." Carly said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"And this has been iCarly." Carly and Sam said.

"Random Dancing." Sam's remote said.

Chapter 5

"I missed you guys." Carly said.

"We missed you too." Freddie said.

(Sam's phone rings)

"Oh I should get this." Sam said.

"Sam." Jade said.

"Oh hey Jade what's up?" Sam said.

"Nothing much. I heard iCarly is back online." Sam said.

"Yeah it is." Freddie said.

"Has Cat married Robbie yet?" Sam said.

"They're getting married right now." Jade said.

"Switch over." Sam said.

"Okay. Everyone I have Sam on video." Jade said.

"Hey Sam." Tori said.

"Sup Sam." Andre said.

"What's up Sam." Beck said.

"Hello Sam." Robbie said.

"Hey Sam." Trina said.

"Hello." Sinjin said.

"Sam I miss you." Cat said.

"I miss you too Cat." Sam said.

"Have you started iCarly again?" Tori said.

"Yeah Tori we just finished." Carly said.

"Cat Robbie I pronounce you two husband and wife." Sikowitz said.

"Congratulations Cat." Sam said.

"Good job Cat." Carly said.

"Have fun." Freddie said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"I have to go Sam. My phone's going to die. Bye." Jade said.

"Bye Jade." Sam said.

Chapter 6

"Wow so Cat's married now?" Gibby said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"That boy looked like Andy Samburg." Spencer said.

"He's not Andy." Sam said.

"His name is Robbie Shapiro." Freddie said.

"He does look like Andy." Gibby said.

"I guess it's because of his hair." Carly said.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"I missed you guys so much." Carly said.

"So did we." Gibby said.

"Friends forever." Carly said.

"Friends forever." Sam said.

"Friends forever." Freddie said.

"Friends forever." Gibby said.

"Friends forever." Spencer said.


End file.
